Rainbow
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: There were seven colours in the rainbow. And Raynor wasn't fond of any of them.


**Rainbow**

**Red**

It's the colour of revolution…kind of like what Matt insists he's driving.

It's the colour of the Dominion…it's therefore a colour he doesn't like.

It's the colour of terran and zerg blood…he's seen too much from the former source and too little from the latter source.

It's the colour one's cheeks turn when a telepath reads your mind and calls you a pig.

It's the colour his eyes turn when he sees what said telepath has become.

**Yellow**

It's the colour of standard protoss power suits…or gold, whatever.

It's a colour terrans associate with cowardice…which seems strange, given the above point and the extent of his interaction with those who bear it.

It's the colour of the UNN logo…in essence, it's sickening.

It's the colour of most of his vomit when he's had too much liquid breakfast.

It's the colour of those minerals the Raiders mined on Old Faithful, granting them the funds to continue their crusade…for a few more weeks.

**Pink**

It's a girl's colour. That's a point that no man should forget.

It's said to be the colour of his skin in interaction with the elder races…arseholes.

It's the colour that was strewn throughout the _Hyperion _on Valentine's Day. So far, no member of the crew has admitted to being the source of that 'brilliant' idea.

It's the colour that some columnist painted zerg in a cartoon attempting to downplay their ferocity. If he ever lands on Korhal, he'll make sure to torch the guy's studio while he's down there.

It's a colour associated with strawberry-blonde hair. In essence, it's a colour no blonde on this rustbucket is ever going to get given the amount of grime around.

**Green **

It's the colour of the Kel-Morian Combine. Which is ironic, considering that their operations leave no trace of green in sight.

It's the colour associated with newbies and recruits. In essence, a colour that hasn't been thrown around on the _Hyperion _for a long time, given how few are willing to sign up to fight against tyranny.

It's the colour of vespene gas…which like everything, is in short supply.

It's the colour of the strange 'vegetable' mixture found in MREs.

It's generally considered to be the colour of acid, which, given the zerg, is therefore another colour he doesn't like.

**Purple**

It's a mix of red and blue. The middle ground. And it's where too many of the Dominion's citizens stay for his liking.

It's the 'standard' colour of the zerg. So…does this even need to be explained?

It's the colour of the Khalai Caste Furinax Tribe. From what he's heard, the concept of protoss caste seems to be fading in light of their unfortunate slide towards tribalism.

It's the colour his face turned when he tried those strange berries on Niyea X. Kachinsky isn't going to let that go any time soon.

It's the colour of creep. 'Nuff said.

**Orange**

It's the rough colour of Grunty. Suffice to say, if he encounters that murloc again, he'll ensure that he never take part in another DotA tournament for the rest of his life.

It's the colour of dim stars. He doesn't like seeing them…it seems indicative of his current circumstances.

It's the colour of most types of fire. Fire is something that's come about too often over the last four years.

It's the colour of laserfire from battlecruisers. Too bad that doesn't apply to the _Hyperion _considering that its laser batteries are currently offline…again.

It's the colour of engine plumant for most starfighters. It's something that he doesn't see often.

**Blue**

It's the colour of the Raiders. It's unfortunate that he doesn't see much of it.

To be down is to feel blue. It's how he feels much too often.

It's the colour of protoss blood. Again, something he's seen more often than he cares for.

It's the colour of psy-blades used by Ghosts. He knows that Mengsk can't afford to have him assassinated right now, but even so, the thought of such a weapon being the last thing he ever sees…

It's the colour of the sky for most inhabitable planets. It's a shame he can't be under it more often.

* * *

_A/N_

_By way of clarification, the colours here are based on the song _I Can See a Rainbow_ rather than the actual colours. Why did I get taken back to Kindy while in New Zealand? Meh. My mind's done weirder things in the past._


End file.
